


All Atop the Lighthouse

by Aizazadi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adaptation, Dylan - Freeform, F/F, Gen, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizazadi/pseuds/Aizazadi
Summary: My bad rewrite of Dylan's  classic "All Along the Watchtower" into LiS.Set the morning after the storm.





	All Atop the Lighthouse

There must be some way out of here

Said the traveller unto the ghost

There’s too much confusion

Fate seems but a joke

 

To choose a leaf over trees

Turn love into disease

Just what do we have to be

To not suffocate in our peace

 

No reason to start regrettin’

The ghost she softly weighed

Time, uncertain uncarin’

Never understood a trade

 

But you and I, we've been through that

No fate but what you make

Love got us through this night

Into the future we must wake

 

All atop the lighthouse

Ravens kept the view

While towns and lives came and went

Unrealised love, too

 

Outside in the distance

A butterfly did fall

Two riders were departing

The storm had ceased to howl

**Author's Note:**

> I had this song playing in my head too many times during the playthrough of game #1. Especially in Ep2 as Max is getting on the bus to the diner. I heard the intro to the song (I think it was "Mountains"?), and All Along the Watchtower just started playing in my head. Thought of it multiple times near the end too.


End file.
